With the proliferation of varied types of communications inside of the home, femto cells and corresponding femto cell access point devices (FAPDs) serve an increasingly important role with regard to quality of service and coverage for end users. Femto cells and corresponding FAPDs can also reduce backhaul traffic while reducing costs to operators.